My Good Friend
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: MyGoodFriend.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 21 |last = A Little Help from my Friends |next = Drago's On Fire}} My Good Friend is the 21st episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 24, 2007, in English. Plot The Brawlers are challenged by Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee and Julio Santana, who were ordered by Masquerade to destroy the Brawlers. Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki and Marucho Marukura accept their challenge, with Marucho wanting revenge against Klaus for his loss over losing his friend Preyas. When the battle starts, Marucho finds out that his old friend Preyas was in Klaus's possession even though it was sent to the Doom Dimension. Halfway through the battle, Runo thinks of a plan. In order to bring Preyas back to Marucho, Preyas has to be taken down. Drago and Tigrera take Preyas down with ease. Runo activates an ability which transfers Preyas to Marucho's side, but the ability only lasts this battle. Marucho is overjoyed being reunited with his partner. Will the brawlers able to defeat Masquerade's servants? Or would they end up losing the match and both Drago and Tigrera? Major events *Julio, Chan, and Klaus challenge Dan, Marucho, and Runo to a 3-on-3 battle. *Klaus is revealed to have recovered Preyas from the Doom Dimension and uses him in the battle. *Preyas is defeated, returning him to Marucho's possession. Featured Brawl Battle at Kenya *'Dan, Runo, and Marucho' VS Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio Dan, Runo, Marucho, Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio activate the Bakugan Field as reality slows down to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio set their Doom Cards. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Klaus throws out Aquos Griffon onto his Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Runo throws out Haos Mantris against Griffon. (Mantris: 340 Gs - Griffon: 330 Gs) Klaus opens his Gate Card (Cheering Battle), allowing him to add in another Bakugan which increases his first Bakugan's power level. Klaus throws out Aquos Preyas onto the Cheering Battle. (Mantris: 340 Gs - Griffon and Preyas: 370 Gs). ' Mantris gets wiped out by Griffon's slam attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Griffon and Preyas return to Klaus in ball form. Klaus's first Gate Card vanishes. Klaus wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 3/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Julio throws out Haos Fear Ripper onto his Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Stinglash against Fear Ripper. (Stinglash: 340 Gs - Fear Ripper: 330 Gs) Julio opens his Gate Card (Double Battle), forcing one Bakugan from each side into the battle. Haos Centipoid and Aquos Limulus are set down. (Stinglash and Limulus: 670 Gs - Fear Ripper and Centipoid: 680 Gs). Julio activates Rapid Haos, allowing Klaus to throw out Aquos Preyas onto the battle. (Stinglash and Limulus: 670 Gs - Fear Ripper, Centipoid, and Preyas: 1020 Gs). Stinglash and Limulus get wiped out by Centipoid's rushing attack and are sent to the Doom Dimension. Fear Ripper and Centipoid return to Julio in ball form, and Preyas returns to Klaus in ball form. Julio's first Gate Card vanishes. Julio and Klaus win this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Gargonoid onto her Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Warius against Gargonoid. (Warius: 330 Gs - Gargonoid: 320 Gs) Chan Lee opens her Gate Card (Intercept), which stops time and allows the next player to take their turn, which is Klaus. Klaus throws out Aquos Preyas onto the battle. (Warius: 330 Gs - Preyas: 340 Gs). Warius gets wiped out by Preyas's kicking attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Gargonoid returns to Chan Lee in ball form, and Preyas returns to Klaus in ball form. Chan Lee's first Gate Card vanishes. Chan Lee and Klaus win this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo throws out Haos Ravenoid onto her Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Julio throws out Haos Tentaclear against Ravenoid. (Ravenoid: 330 Gs - Tentaclear: 370 Gs) Julio activates Flare Blinder, preventing Runo from opening her Gate Card or activating any ability. Ravenoid gets wiped out by Tentaclear's tentacle attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Tentaclear returns to Julio in ball form. Runo's first Gate Card vanishes. Julio wins this round. Round 5 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Chan Lee sets another Gate Card on the right side of his Dan's Gate Card. Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Gargonoid onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid against Gargonoid. (Dragonoid: 400 Gs - Gargonoid: 320 Gs) Chan Lee opens her Gate Card (Triple Battle), and the battle is placed on hold. Round 6 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Dragonoid, Chan Lee's Gargonoid Klaus throws out Aquos Preyas onto the Triple Battle. (Dragonoid: 400 Gs - Gargonoid and Preyas: 660 Gs) Dan activates Rapid Fire, allowing Runo to throw out Haos Tigrerra onto the battle. (Dragonoid and Tigrerra: 740 Gs - Gargonoid and Preyas: 660 Gs). Gargonoid gets wiped out by Tigrerra's slam attack and returns to Chan Lee in ball form. Preyas gets wiped out by Drago's slam attack and returns to Klaus in ball form. Drago returns to Dan in ball form, and Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Chan Lee's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan and Runo win this round. Round 6 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo sets another Gate Card behind Marucho's Gate Card. Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Julio throws out Haos Centipoid against Tigrerra. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Centipoid: 350 Gs) Runo activates Pure Light, reviving Preyas and returning him to Marucho. EPISODE ENDS (TO BE CONTINUED INTO Drago's on Fire). Bakugan Seen *Centipoid *Dragonoid (Drago) *Fear Ripper (flashback) *Fourtress (flashback) *Gargonoid *Griffon *Limulus *Mantris *Naga *Preyas *Ravenoid *Stinglash *Tentaclear *Tigrerra *Warius Trivia *The Japanese version contains a deleted scene: After Team Masquerade decides to challenge the Brawlers, Alice is seen at the canyon, looking anxious about something. Dan calls for her so they can leave, and Alice replies to him with a smile. *When Chan Lee says "I knew he'd pick you.", her eyes were bigger than what they normally are. Video de:Mein Guter Freund Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes